Always feel this way
by Hopeless.Romantic.1115
Summary: Sonny is blindfolded by Chad 5 years after they've started dating, what could be happening! Sorry first Fanfic. Rated T for Adult comments and medium suckyness. Please read.


"Chad why wont you tell me where we're going?", I questioned my Boyfriend.

Yes that's right. Me: Allison "Sonny" Monroe am dating Hollywood heartthrob,

Chad Dylan Cooper. We've dating for about five years since I had this flash forward on what life would be like if I wasn't famous. Really, after I got over the thought of not being on So Random, I started hyperventilating because if I wasn't famous anymore it meant no Chad.

It was then I came to the conclusion that my friend have been trying to make me see forever: I don't completely hate Chad. I might even not like him.

So I did what every sane girl this side of the planet would do. I marched over to McKenzie Fall and told him to meet me at 8 on Friday, we would be going to the movie Five babies and twins, the sequel of that movie Five weddings and a Wedding. This is how the conversation pretty much played out.

" Cooper, we need to talk." I yell onto McKenzie Fall's set.

" Portalyn," Oh no, is he dating that girl with the legs, Portalyn. If so get lots of chocolate, momma's going to need comfort.

"Hang on, I'll help you with your line in a minute." Oh thank god almighty, I really need to talk to him.

" What do you want ,Monroe? It's hard to perform McKenzie Fall's magic with Randoms contaminating the place." He took a swig of his expensive spring water.

God, his Adam's apple was bobbing like crazy. It's kind of sexy. What did I come here for again.?

"Hello, earth to Sonshine, my eyes are up here." Chad kept blabbing enough that he got me out of his trance.

Oh ya, ask Chad out on date to see if he likes me too.

"Mr. Cooper,", I started as if I hadn't just been staring at his Adam's apple.

"I would like to demand you come and see a movie with me. Great pick me up at 8 on Friday. Bring cash cause I'm not paying for your admission, but if you make a good first impression I might just pay for your popcorn"

With that I turn on my heel and was about to make the best walk away ever, when he grabbed my wrist.

He pulled me towards him, we were so close I could see the length of his eyelashes, God they're long. Why was I here again?

"Okay Monroe, I'll go to the movies with you but can I on one condition," What's he doing?

"What?" I wanted to sound annoyed but it was hard when I was really close to kissing him.

"I get to pick where we see the movie.", I really wanted to slap the bastard, except it seems like the normal thing to say, god now I'm babbling to myself.

" Fine Copper but if your even a minute late, I'm going to get Zora to hit you with her meat catapult." That thing hurt if the meat was cold enough.

"Fine." I loved it when we started these.

"Fine."

"Good."

" Good."

"Are we good?"

Instead of saying my usual line of "Oh we're so good.", I decided to mix it up a bit.

"More than you think Cooper." with a smile. I'm not exactly sure what I meant by that comment, but I sure looked good walking away from the mouth agape Chad.

It turns out he was taking me to a private screening next to the Hollywood sign, the real Hollywood sign.

Since then we have been dating. For five years, four months, and thirteen days, but who's keeping track.

" God Sonny, I never knew someone named after what gave us all life, could be so impatient." I could hear the smirky look spreading on his face.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so impatient if I could take this stupid blind fold off!" Why the hell did I need to be blindfolded anyway?

" Silly Sonshine, If I took the blind fold off it wouldn't be a surprise." He explained like I was a preschooler trying to learn how to tie their shoes.

I was about to complain again when his convertible stopped.

" Okay we're here." He yelled as I was about to get out of the car, but his gentlemanly ways forced him to open the door, which was probably a good idea considering I was still blind.

"This way babe,", he said while guiding me towards wherever it was we were going.

"We're here, you can look." He whispered softly into my ear

I took off the accursed blindfold and wasn't prepared for what I saw.

It was the Hollywood sign, with the sunset in the backround. The colors sparkled slightly in the distance because of a far off ocean. There was a slight breeze in the air that made my hair blow.

I turned around to tell Chad how beautiful this was, but when I turned around, what I saw took my words.

Chad, on one knee, with a dark purple box in one hand. His face was a mix of happiness, fear, and faux cockyness.

"Sonny, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I've wanted to ask you to marry me since we danced together at that fake prom, but I knew I couldn't. Not because we were to young, we could get that problem solved by going to Vegas, but because I didn't have a place to propose."

By now he had stood up and had gotton close to me. Not close enough for comfort.

"See I wanted to propose to you in such a beautiful place that it would be stuck in your mind forever, but every place I wanted to ask you was dull compared to your beauty, so was the closest I could come to a close second. Bottom line, I love you, want to spend the rest my life with you, and I want you to be Mrs. Sonny Cooper. Whatdaya say."

His speech had the perfect amount of funniness, sweetness, and begging. So me being the sophisticated, well educated girl I am I said the only thing that seemed good for this situation.

"Yes, you handsom, stupid, funny, overly dramatic snob. I've been wanting you to ask me forever.", I am good.

With that he twirled me in the air, kissed me with so much heat I thought I was going to have a stroke, we drove back to Condor Studios to tell everyone.

The end.

"Aw Mom why cant you tell me one more time." My tweenaged daughter asked. Why the hell would a girl her age wanted to hear this story was beyond me, but kids arent meant to be gotton.

"Sorry Tanya, It's almost ten." I say as I'm putting the photo album away and walking to the door." Love you baby, sleep well."

Tanya is named after Tawni, but I refused to name my children such prissy names. So our children are named more normal versions of my old cast members names.

Nico: Nicolas

Zora: Zaria**( A.N yes thats a real name I looked it up)**

Grady: Gavin

We also have a child on the way, but Chad doesn't know about that yet. I think I'll be nice this time and let him choose the name. He'll probably choose something stupid like Chad Dylan Junior, if that happens I'll have Tawni come up with a cute nickname.

"Chad,", I said before I stepped into the bedroom where all out children were concieved, except Zaria who was made in a Vegas Porta-Potty, but that's a stary for another time.

"Yeah hon, what's up?", He still looked great even after 13 years of fighting and children.

"I'm pregnant.", Wow, that was a whole lot less melodramatic then the last four times, again a story for another time.

With that he picked me up, twirled me with happiness, and kissed me passionatly

I dont know how, but in those few moments I felt 16 again. Without having to worry. Without a care.

Chad would always make me feel like this. Always.

* * *

**What do ya think? This is my first story so thats why it's super suckish. Ill probably write about those other time stories. I love this. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own SWAC, but I do own all of Sonny and Chad's kids. **

**I love you all! Once you learn more about thier kids my Fanfiction wont be so suckish.**


End file.
